The Thorny Rose
by Nuuhtella
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy has finally gotten out from under his father's shadow, yet things are still not easy. Best friends with a Potter and in love with a Weasley - sounds like a recipe for disaster. *I do not own any of the characters in this story, they belong to J.K. Rowling and her affiliates*
1. Chapter 1

Challenges

Shipping Wars Competition: Scorose Vs Scorbus (HPFC) - Prompt #2: Nervous (emotion)

The Gigantic Harry Potter Collectables Challenge (HPFC) - (1) Bezoar: Scorpius/Rose (pairing); (2) Erumpent Horn: "Are you flirting with me?" (dialogue); (3) Blueberry flavoured bean: Blueberry (object)

HPFC Royalty Competition - 1,500w+ & Prompt 1. "It doesn't look broken."

Greek Mythology Category Competition (HPFC) - 6. Demeter: Write about a Slytherin. (Immortals)

 **Word Count:** 3,353

* * *

Rain spattered down heavily on the bedroom window. Scorpius Malfoy watched as the droplets rolled down the foggy glass. It was the morning of the first of September. The day he had been extremely excited for had finally arrived. The day on which he was, at last, embarking on the next stage of his life by attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Scorpius had packed and repacked his trunk seven times, each time convinced that he had forgotten something only to prove himself wrong. His mother had despaired after the third time he just _had_ to re-check everything and just left her son to it. Scorpius had grown up with tales of the magical castle told to him by his mother and father. He hadn't had many children his own age to associate with in previous years and Scorpius was looking forward to finally making some friends. A loud squawk made Scorpius lose his train of thought. He looked towards the source of the sound; a black barn owl. Scorpius stroked Artemis' softly to calm her. His parents had bought her for him once he had received his Hogwarts letter as a going away gift. In all honesty Scorpius might have preferred a cat but he knew that his mother desperately wanted to make sure that he would keep in touch with them and so he chose Artemis. Now that he had her he was glad and couldn't imagine replacing her with a cat.

"Scorpius," his father's voice called up the stairs. "It's time to go. Come on!"

"Coming," he called back.

Grabbing his trunk in one hand and Artemis' cage in the other Scorpius made his way down the stairs and found his parents waiting for him beside the fireplace. His mother looked as though she had been crying but had attempted to hide it. In order to spare her feelings Scorpius acted like he had seen nothing. His father pulled him into a hug and quickly released him. Then his mother pulled him into her own arms and kissed him sweetly on the forehead. It was their way of saying goodbye, they did not approve of public displays of affection. His father grabbed his trunk, grabbed a handful of floo powder, and threw it into the fire. He stepped in, called out King's Cross, and disappeared. Scorpius then stepped into the fire himself, holding Artemis in one hand, and followed in his father's actions. The station came spinning into view and Scorpius stepped out of the fire where his father and a man from the ministry were waiting. His mother arrived and the three of them exited the room and walked across the muggle train station to platforms nine and ten. They discretely leaned against the barrier and Scorpius found himself facing the gigantic scarlet steam engine he had only ever imagined.

"Let's find you a seat," said his mother.

They walked along the platform's edge, steering clear of the majority of people. Scorpius noticed a few people throw his father a dirty look though he himself didn't seem to notice or just didn't care. His parents were Draco and Astoria Greengrass, both proud Slytherins. It was the house the others tended to despise but Scorpius wanted to make it his mission to change that. That was not the reason a few people were glaring at his father now though, as Scorpius well knew. However, he was forbidden to discuss the real reason. Scorpius saw his father nod curtly across the train station to someone and curiously followed his gaze. He saw a large group of people staring at him and his family, including the infamous Harry Potter. Beside him were his wife and two best friends as well as his children. A girl with brilliant red hair particularly caught his eye. She was already wearing her brand new Hogwarts robes and talking animatedly with one of her many cousins. For some reason the group made him feel rather nervous, something he hadn't felt up until that point. Scorpius felt a slight tug of his arm as his father steered him towards an open carriage door. They loaded up his trunk in the empty compartment and continued to wait as he chattered on to his mother and father about the coming year. Finally it was time to leave and a loud whistled sounded nearby. Scorpius scurried back onto the train with one last fleeting hug for both of his parents. He leaned out of the compartment window and waved manically as the train began to move. Then they rounded the corner and Scorpius found himself feeling extremely alone. Outside in the corridor people were moving up and down the train claiming seats. He was beginning to think that nobody would sit with him when the compartment door slid open to reveal two people he would not have expected.

"Are these seats taken?" the boy with bright green eyes asked.

"No, feel free," said Scorpius with a smile.

The boy quickly sat down opposite him but the girl with the bright red hair he had seen earlier just stood there and glared.

"Albus I don't think we should sit here," she said.

Scorpius felt as if he had been punched in the stomach. Instead of letting his hurt show he merely continued to smile.

"Why not, Rose?" asked Albus.

"Because he's a _Malfoy_."

"So what if I am?" said Scorpius pleasantly.

"Sorry, I don't remember speaking to _you_."

"Ah well, manners and all. Blueberry?"

He held out the punnet of blueberries his mother had packed him but Rose just narrowed her eyes.

"No thanks."

"More for me then."

Scorpius grinned and popped a few in his mouth with a wink before offering them to Albus.

"Are you _flirting_ with me?"

"Maybe," said Scorpius. "What would you say if I was?"

"I'd say no thanks!"

"There's that phrase again, I'd say you were a little _overly_ defensive if anything."

"Ugh!" said Rose to Scorpius' amusement. "Are you coming?" she said to Albus.

"Er, there isn't anywhere else to sit… let's just stay here," said Albus.

"Fine!"

With that Rose stalked away, slamming the compartment door behind her. Albus looked sheepishly at Scorpius who was still grinning. When he realised that Scorpius wasn't offended a small smile spread over his lips.

"Hi," said Albus holding out his hand. "I'm Albus, Albus Potter."

"Scorpius Malfoy," he replied taking it. "Nice to meet you."

~P~

His heart pounded as he walked partially drenched past his fellow first years and up the stone steps to the dais. He sat shakily on the wooden stall and momentarily saw hundreds of faces staring up at him before darkness engulfed his vision. For what seemed like forever but was really a few seconds all he heard was silence until a soft voice spoke directly into his ear.

"Malfoy, Malfoy. Another Malfoy. Well let's have a little look. Ah yes I see. You most definitely belong in SLYTHERIN!"

The last word was shouted for all to hear and the table on the far left burst into cheers. He took off the hat and handed it to the deputy headmaster Professor Longbottom before half-running towards his new house table. Scorpius was euphoric to have been sorted into the house of his ancestors and couldn't wait to write and let his parents know. He had zoned out for a few minutes and returned to the present in time to see Albus called up. Scorpius really like Albus, they had sat together on the train and found that they had more in common than either of them had expected. He looked over and saw Rose looking up intently from the Gryffindor table. After what seemed like an age the hat finally called out Albus' house and it wasn't the one anybody had been expecting.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Albus took off the hat and stared over towards where his family sat at the table on the opposite end of the hall. Nobody was clapping and cheering, everybody was in too much shock. Albus had turned extremely white and shakily got to his feet. Scorpius stood up and began to clap and cheer his new friend to which Albus smiled meekly. The rest of the Slytherins seemingly joined in although their shock still showed. Professor Longbottom hastily moved onto the next student as Albus sat down next to him.

"Are you alright?" Scorpius hissed.

Unable to speak Albus merely shook his head, continuing to stare down at his hands. Scorpius looked over at the Gryffindor table to find Albus' family staring at him in shock. Rose saw that Scorpius was looking at her and turned her nose away but Scorpius was too preoccupied to dwell much on her rudeness. Throughout the dinner Albus continued to be quiet and ate very little. They finally arrived at their dormitories to find that the two of them would be together. Scorpius tried to make Albus feel better but it didn't seem to be working. Although Scorpius was sorry that his friend was sad he couldn't help but also feel some happiness that his new friend had been sorted into, what was in his opinion, the greatest house.

~P~

Over the next few months Scorpius settled down into school life. He really enjoyed flying and had been made a reserve on the Slytherin team despite not having his own broom as first years were not allowed. It was unlikely that he would get to fly in any games but he enjoyed the practices and team spirit. Albus was not a natural flier but was exceptional at charms. He had settled down and finally accepted that he truly was a Slytherin now. His family had been extremely supportive although Rose still didn't like Scorpius. In fact she turned her nose up and walked away whenever she saw him. Scorpius had taken to flirting with her at every possible opportunity which merely enraged her, amusing Scorpius greatly. Albus didn't like being caught in the middle but often found himself there as he was Scorpius' best friend as well as Rose's cousin. Over the holidays Scorpius wrote to Albus often and even invited him to come and stay. His father was hesitant but his mother made sure that he agreed.

Snow was falling thickly on the day Albus arrived. Scorpius flew down the stairs and threw open the door before Albus even had time to knock. He was accompanied by his mother and father who looked a little taken aback at the surprise. Draco and Astoria came to the front door and greeted the other parents. The two boys raced off leaving them to it. After a while Albus' parents called up to say goodbye and walked back out into the blizzard. They only had the weekend together but it was enough. Scorpius showed Albus all of his favourite places in the house and the village. He had never really had anybody other than his snobbish cousin to share them with before and so he was more excited than necessary. A letter arrived for Albus on the second night from his cousin Rose.

"Oh and tell Scorpius to go suck on a Doxy egg," Albus read out.

Both of the boys fell around laughing. "Well I'm glad she's thinking of me," said Scorpius.

"Give over, she's not even here!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

~P~

"That was a piece of cake," Scorpius yawned.

"Was it?" asked Albus sceptically.

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Come on, Al. We studied hard for these exams. You know it'll be fine."

"Transfiguration is the hardest subject!"

"Whatever, let's just celebrate the end of exams! We only have a few days left until the end of term, let's have some fun."

"And do what?"

"Go down to the lake. Come on!"

"Fine, but don't you dare push me in this time."

"No promises."

Scorpius wiggled his eyebrows at his friend at which Albus playfully pushed him. They walked down to the lake together chatting about the exams that were now over and what they would do with their summers. When they reached the water's edge Scorpius looked up and spotted a familiar red head sitting with a group of friends nearby. She smiled and waved at Albus while giving Scorpius her usual scowl. Scorpius winked in reply.

"At least we won't be disappointed about not coming top in anything though," said Scorpius.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well it's obvious who's going to get the highest marks."

Scorpius inclined his head towards Rose.

"Oh yeah."

"Maybe we'll come second."

"Maybe _you'll_ come second, you mean."

Scorpius rolled his eyes again. "Don't be ridiculous. You've got just as much of a chance as I have."

"Only in charms… and maybe history of magic."

"Well then."

A shadow fell over the two of them. They looked up and Scorpius found the form of Rose Weasley hovering above them.

"Can we help you?" Scorpius asked.

Rose ignored him. "Albus, my mum wrote to tell me that I'm going home with your mum and dad from London so we need to make sure that we get off the train together, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good, I'll come and find you when it's time to get off." She turned her gaze to Scorpius who was still staring at her with a smile on his face. "What?"

"Nothing, you just look _stunning_ today, Rosie," said Scorpius. He blew her a kiss.

"Ugh!"

She stormed away and plunked herself back down beside her friends. Scorpius continued to grin as Albus rolled his eyes.

"Do you always need to do that?"

"Yes." Scorpius laughed and Albus joined in. "Let's go for a dip."

"No! Don't you dare… I'm not going in there again! Scorpius!"

~P~

A brisk wind ruffled the grass beneath his feet. It was the final quidditch match of the year – Gryffindor versus Slytherin. This was the game that would decide the cup and Scorpius was anxious that his team should win it. He was now a second year and had finally made the team as a Chaser due to Felicity Branson dropping out a few weeks before. Albus had improved immensely in his flying, Scorpius had always known he'd had it in him, and was now a reserve like Scorpius had previously been. On the opposite team Rose Weasley was playing as the Gryffindor team seeker, having made her team since the beginning of the year. A fact she joyfully reminded Scorpius of often. Her dislike of him hadn't thawed but she no longer ignored him, rather came back with witty responses to everything that he said. Scorpius couldn't help but smile at her as the captains shook hands. She rolled her eyes in response causing Scorpius to grin.

The whistle sounded and they kicked off. For a while Scorpius focused on the game, scoring two goals apiece for Slytherin. On his third attempt he fumbled the ball to groans from the Slytherin end of the pitch. Rose, who was nearby, was laughing hysterically at him. Scorpius flew up in front of her towards the other end of the pitch.

"Looking good, princess," he called back to her.

Rose narrowed her eyes at him. "You're going down, Malfoy!"

Scorpius laughed and sped off to meet his teammates. He caught the ball by the tip of his fingers and began to weave towards the goalpost. BAM! Out of nowhere a bludger hit him square in the back and he dropped the quaffle right into the hands of the opposing team. He swore under his breath and flew after his attacker to get it back. Suddenly the whistle sounded and he turned to see Rose triumphantly holding a struggling golden snitch in her hands. His groan couldn't be heard over the tumultuous applause the Gryffindor's were making. The final score was two hundred and ten to one hundred and twenty. He landed with the rest of his team and began to walk back to the changing rooms. A soft hand grabbed him just as he was about to enter. Scorpius turned to find Rose Weasley standing in front of him, a sparkle in her eyes.

"Good game, _Princess_ ," she said before walking off.

Scorpius grinned and walked into the tent. The place where Rose had placed her hand on his arm tingled pleasantly for the rest of the day. He was in a daze thinking about her the entire time from then on until he got into bed that night, not even noticing Albus' usual chatter when he met him outside the changing room. In the back of his mind Scorpius was slightly annoyed having lost but he was too happy about other things that had happened that day to care too much.

~P~

"Pass me the Lethe River Water," Rose said curtly.

"Here you go, honey," said Scorpius sweetly.

"Shut up."

They had been paired together by Professor Copely. She had decided to pair each of the Gryffindors with a Slytherin; a notion that pleased some more than others. Rose, to her obvious dismay, had been paired with Scorpius, to his obvious delight. The two bickered and bantered over their potion brewing. So far Rose had so far allowed herself two smiles, but had hidden them almost at once. Albus made a stopping motion to him across the room, to which Scorpius merely smiled back causing Albus to roll his eyes. Albus was the only person who knew of Scorpius' newfound crush on Rose and didn't think that Scorpius was going about it in the right way – by making fun of her all the time. Clearly Scorpius disagreed.

"Hey so I've got another one. What do you call a redhead that goes cray cray?"

Rose looked up, a dangerous glint in her eyes. "I don't know. What _do_ you call a redhead that goes crazy?"

"A Ginger Snap!"

"Ha ha, very funny."

"I thought so."

"Can we get back to work now."

"No I've got more. What do you-"

"What does a blonde and a beer bottle have in common?"

Scorpius smirked. "I don't know, what?"

"They're both empty from the neck up."

Scorpius couldn't help but laugh. "Good one."

"Thanks. Now pass me two Valerian Sprigs."

He complied and went back to picking off the mistletoe berries. As a joke he held the rest of the bunch up above their heads. Rose turned back towards him and shook her head when she saw the berries.

"Seriously?"

"A man's gotta try!"

"Strong use of the word 'man'."

"Ouch."

Rose rolled her eyes. "We need more Valerian Sprigs."

"Why?"

"This one's broken."

He picked them up and examined them in his hands. "It doesn't look broken."

"Well it is so get more."

"Fine!"

When he got back it was to find Rose getting the juice out of the berries. She snatched the sprigs from him almost immediately.

"Finally! What took you so long."

Scorpius shrugged. "I spoke to Albus for a-"

"You have five minutes left!" called Professor Copely.

Rose jumped and began to quickly shove and stir the ingredients in the cauldron. They filled a vial full of the potion they had made and Scorpius handed it to Professor Copely as Rose cleared away. As the class packed up Scorpius struck up a conversation again.

"So, are you gonna miss me over the summer?"

"Miss _you_? Why would I do that?"

"Oh because you're hopelessly in love with me, of course."

"You wish!" Rose scoffed.

"That hurt!" said Scorpius, mockingly holding his heart.

Rose rolled her eyes again. "I'm sure."

"Don't worry, gorgeous. Summer will be over soon enough and we'll see each other again."

"Oh thank merlin! Whatever would I do without you?"

"I know that you're joking but I like to see this as progress. And you might see me sooner than you think."

"Why's that?" she asked sharply.

"Because I'm coming to stay at Al's over the summer," said Scorpius. "Might see you there."

"Lucky me."

Scorpius watched as Rose exited the classroom with her friends, a smile still spread across his face.

"Mate," said Albus. "Give it up."

"Are you kidding? It's only just beginning."


	2. Chapter 2

Challenges

Shipping Wars Competition: Scorose Vs. Scorbus (HPFC) - Prompt #3. The Burrow [ENTERED WAY PAST DEADLINE]

Greek Mythology Category Competition (HPFC) - 5. Icarus: Write about facing the consequences of ignoring a warning. [Mortals]

HPFC Royalty Competition - 1,500w+ & Prompt 3. Hospital Wing

The Gigantic Harry Potter Collectables Challenge (HPFC) - (1) Marshmallow flavoured bean: Marshmallow (object); (2) Ginger Cat: Ginger character has a ginger cat (scenario); (3) Beater's Bat: Non-beater grabbing a beater's bat and hitting at another player or the audience (scenario)

 **Word Count:** 5,337

* * *

It was the first day of the summer holidays and Scorpius couldn't wait to enjoy his beautiful new freedom. School was great as he got to spend all of his time with his friends but after a while the work became grating. He would be going into his third year when he returned in September and knew that the workload would be severely increased so decided to enjoy his limited free time. It was a little lonely at home, him being an only child, but he loved to see his parents all the same. Over the first few weeks of the holidays most of his time was spent hanging around the muggle village, occasionally conversing with a few of the local children. He knew that his parents would not approve as they both held a healthy respect for the law and did not want their son to break the statue of secrecy. Scorpius knew that they had his best interests at heart but he still found their over-protectiveness to be irritating at times. The thing was that Scorpius was lonely and extremely bored without anybody his own age to be with and that made him feel restless. Fortunately his best friend, Albus Potter, wrote to him daily. Scorpius responded when he had something to write about which was usually around three times a week.

At that moment Scorpius was sitting on his bed reading Albus' latest letter. They had decided before leaving Hogwarts for the summer that Scorpius would visit Albus during the holidays. Over the first few weeks it had been almost their sole topic of conversation. Finally they had settled on a date. He would be visiting his friend for two whole weeks in August, something he was extremely excited for as it would be Albus' birthday and this year he could give him his present in person. In fact there was only one week left until they would be reunited and Scorpius had already packed and repacked his duffle bag at least three times. After weeks of free time he had found himself wishing for it to be over. Summer holidays were so long that he ached to be back at school. That feeling had vanished now that he would be seeing his best friend again. Not to mention the fact that he would be seeing Rose again as well. He hadn't seen her since the last day of term but his feelings had not subsided. In fact they had merely grown stronger. It had taken all he had not to constantly ask about her in his letters to Albus but he hadn't been able to help himself once or twice. When he did ask about her Albus usually ignored it or simply warned him that it was no use.

Artemis squawked and nipped Scorpius on the hand. "Don't worry. This time next week you'll be reunited with Frank." She cooed softly as he stroked the back of her head. "Come on, let's get some dinner."

~P~

"More potatoes, Scorpius?" asked Albus' mother, Ginny Potter.

"No thank you, Mrs Potter."

She smiled at him before turning back to her husband and continuing their conversation. Albus grinned at him. His brother and sister, James and Lily, sat across the table from them. James was a few years older than them, in fact he had been made the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and he was extremely smug about it. Lily had recently received her Hogwarts letter and would be attending the school in September. She was rather excited and talked non-stop about the upcoming year. Fortunately for Scorpius both seemed to not outwardly dislike him. James barely bothered with him or Albus, in fact he was going to visit one of his own friends the next week, but not due to dislike rather than to what Albus called 'older-brother syndrome'. On the other hand Lily spent her every waking moment as their constant shadow. Scorpius didn't mind but Albus was forever trying to get rid of her. Truthfully she could be rather annoying but Scorpius reminded himself that she was only young and remembered how excited he was when he was about to attend his own first year at Hogwarts. She beamed at him across the table and Scorpius returned the smile politely.

"So, Scorpius," Albus' father, Harry Potter, began. "Albus tells me that you're a Falcons fan."

"Yes, sir, I am," said Scorpius.

"Then you must be pleased at how well they are playing in the league this year. Personally I'm surprised that the Tornadoes are so far down though."

"Yeah it's been a bit of a shock, especially after such a long run at the top. Then again it might be time for another team to rise again."

"I agree," said Ginny. "On the same topic Albus also tells us that you are a superb quidditch player."

"Well I wouldn't say superb. Al is really good too."

James laughed. "At what? Falling off his broom?" he sneered.

"James," his mother warned.

"Actually Albus is set to join the team this year as third chaser," said Scorpius defensibly.

"Ha! That's the best news I've heard in a long while. We'll thrash you this year with Al dropping the quaffle all the time and crashing into the ground."

"I won't!" Al half-shouted at his brother.

"Boys! We have a guest," Ginny hissed. "James you will stop tormenting your brother. Albus, your father and I are extremely proud of you but stop rising to it. I know you'll do very well, you take after me in that regard."

She winked at him. "Thanks mum," said Albus.

"Whatever," James muttered.

"Oi!" said Harry. "What about me?"

"You're okay," said Ginny with a shrug.

"Okay? I'm glad that you married me for _okay_."

"You're welcome." She winked at him and he grinned.

Scorpius watched the exchange with awe. It wasn't that his parents didn't love each other but he had never seen them act in a lovingly playful way such as this. In fact in his house everything had to be proper. Perhaps this was the norm and the cool exterior his parents put on was not. They continued to talk about quidditch throughout the rest of dinner. Scorpius attempted to highlight Albus' achievements knowing that he never would brag about himself. In all honesty Albus was a little overshadowed by his siblings due to James being rather loud and Lily being the baby. As his best friend Scorpius felt it his duty to make sure that he was noticed. After dinner they sat in the living room watching a television – a sort of muggle contraption with pictures that could move and speak but not interact with you. He'd never seen one before but found it to be extremely enjoyable. It was doubtful that his parents would buy one but he didn't see any harm in asking. As he sat on the sofa their dog, Padfoot, plodded over and settled his head on Scorpius' lap. Scorpius let his mind wander to his favourite subject – Rose. In a few days he would be seeing her again and he absolutely could not wait.

~P~

On the morning of Albus' birthday Scorpius was woken abruptly by a pillow landing on his head. Groggily he sat up to find Albus sitting on his bed with a huge grin. Scorpius grabbed the pillow and launched it back at his friend but missed by quite a margin. He grinned as Albus rolled around on the bed laughing.

"Happy birthday, mate," said Scorpius, making Albus beam.

After hastily pulling on their clothes they went downstairs to find Albus' parents already up. They had decorated the living room with banners which stated 'Happy Birthday' in huge, green letters and balloons were dotted around everywhere. Walking into the dining room they found more decorations and a table laid with the most magnificent breakfast. His brother and sister were already downstairs waiting with their parents and they immediately started into a chorus of happy birthday of which Scorpius hastily joined in. After a great breakfast the Potters and Scorpius gathered in the living room to open presents. Albus' face lit up when he opened Scorpius' present to him which was a signed poster of Gwenog Jones his favourite quidditch player. The rest of the afternoon was spent playing a new computer game Albus' parents had bought him before heading over to his grandparent's house; he called it _the burrow,_ for a birthday dinner. Most importantly to Scorpius Rose would be there.

~P~

They drove to the Burrow in a small, silver car. Scorpius had never been in one before and found the entire thing to be rather exciting. Albus didn't seem to understand his excitement having been brought up with many muggle things but was nice enough not to make fun of him. The car was far roomier on the inside than it looked from the exterior. He sat in the back with Albus and both of his siblings and still had room enough to stretch his legs. When they turned up a dirt road the oddest looking of buildings came into his sight. It looked as though rooms had been added on as needed. Mismatched and extremely crooked, he could only suppose that it was held up by magic. As they strode up the garden path, scattering the chickens as they went, the front door was flung open and a small red-haired boy came pelting towards them followed closely by two others. They collided with the family and then grabbed Lily and towed her towards the house. It transpired that their names were Hugo, Louis, and Lucy – three of Albus' cousins. They were the youngest and all of them except Lucy would be starting Hogwarts in September alongside Lily. Scorpius followed the Potters into the bizarre looking house. He waited politely as many hugs and greetings of welcome were exchanged. A woman who could only be Albus' grandmother turned her gaze towards him.

"And who's this?" she asked.

"Mum," said Ginny. "This is Albus' friend, Scorpius."

"Nice to meet you, Scorpius dear," said Mrs Weasley. She steered him into the living room where a few of Albus' family members were sitting. "Come and sit down. My name's Molly and this is my husband, Arthur."

"Hello," a tall, balding man cheerily greeted him.

"You look like you're practically starving. Can I get you anything to eat?"

"No thank you, Mrs Weasley."

"Oh call me Molly, dear. Arthur I'll need your help in the kitchen if I'm to feed this lot before midnight."

"Yes, Molly dear."

Arthur heaved himself up from the sofa and with a quick smile for Scorpius followed his wife into the kitchen. The other people in the room introduced themselves to him. Their names were Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Angelina, George, Percy, Audrey, Roxanne, and Dominique. The last two Scorpius had seen in school before and the rest, it transpired, were the legions of Albus' aunts and uncles. After about ten minutes Albus had finally extracted himself from his grandmother and appeared at Scorpius' side. They said goodbye to the adults and ventured out into the back garden where the rest of Albus' cousins had congregated. Most of the older children were up in the air playing a game of quidditch with the youngers sulking on the ground. It was then that he spotted Rose flying high above them, surveying the pitch. Her flaming red hair flowed behind her in the wind as her face was contorted with concentration. In one sudden swoop she dove towards the ground. Albus pulled him out of the way just in time as Scorpius had not noticed that Rose had flown right to the spot he had been standing. She held her arm up in the air, triumphant with the snitch clutched in her fist. They all landed and the cousins they hadn't already seen came over to say hello. Scorpius noticed that Rose hung back until the rest of them had disappeared inside. She walked over and gave Albus a hug.

"Happy birthday, Al!" said Rose giving him a hug.

"Thanks, cuz."

"Heya, beautiful," said Scorpius.

"Hello, Scorpius," she replied.

"Fancy seeing you here."

"Yes. Fancy that."

With a flick of her hair she stalked past them and into the house. Almost immediately most of Albus' other cousins re-emerged from the house and the two of them found themselves playing another game of quidditch. It brought him pleasure to see James' jaw drop when he saw how good Albus had gotten, as well as the surprise on his other cousin's faces. Finally the game ended, their team had won two hundred and forty to thirty and Albus had scored four of their nine goals. Scorpius looked at his friend and saw that he was staring down at the ground with a huge smile on his face. Following his gaze Scorpius saw the rest of the family standing below them, and Albus' parents in particular were gazing at their son with pride. For the rest of the visit the game and Albus' quidditch prowess were the main topic of conversation. After a fantastic three course dinner a huge chocolate cake with thirteen candles perched on top was brought out. They sang another chorus of happy birthday and then dug in to what Scorpius knew could only have been made by angels. In fact it was the handiwork of Albus' grandmother, Molly, and he couldn't help but wish that he had grown up with an excellent cook such as her.

When dinner was over they dispersed around the house and Scorpius found himself in a room on the top floor with Albus, James, and their cousins Fred, Louis, and Hugo. They were playing card games – magical and muggle alike – and it was when they had finished a rather enthusiastic game of exploding snap and were beginning to play a muggle game called poker that Scorpius excused himself to find the loo. On his way back up to the bedroom he found himself face to face with none other than the object of his affections, Rose. She was clearly waiting for someone, leaning against an open doorframe with her arms crossed over her chest. When Rose saw that it was him she narrowed her eyes with that familiar mask of dislike she often used around him. Scorpius had long been unfazed by this hostility, choosing to take advantage of it – for some reason he could not help but tease her especially when he knew that it annoyed her so much. With that in mind Scorpius leant against the opposite wall and slowly pulled a small, blue packet out of his pocket and held it out towards her.

"Marshmallow?" asked Scorpius in his most seductive tone.

"Really?" said Rose, disgust marring her tone.

"Of course." He popped one into his mouth. "They are extremely delicious.

"Does that _ever_ work?"

"What?"

"Um, using sweets to hit on girls obviously."

"Since there is only one girl I want to hit on, not yet. Fancy changing that statistic?"

Both of Rose's cheeks flushed red, the blush even reaching her ears. She looked at Scorpius with wide-eyes and for a moment it was just the two of them. Scorpius felt as though she was finally seeing him for who he truly was and that she, perhaps, might even like what she saw. But the spell between them was almost immediately broken. One of the many cousins came sprinting up the stairs and interrupted them.

"Rose! Rose! It's reaaaady, come and see!" said Lucy.

Not waiting for an answer the small girl ran back down the staircase, clearly expecting Rose to follow. Clearly flustered Rose stalked past him without even so much as a glance, the blush still present on her cheeks. Scorpius smiled to himself as he watched her go, popping another marshmallow into his mouth.

"Mate," said Albus, startling him slightly. He had a concerned look on his face. "Seriously, give it up. You'll only get hurt."

"Watch and learn, Al. Watch and learn."

~P~

Scorpius was extremely happy to be back at school. He had found that the short amount of time spent with Rose over the summer was not long enough and while at school he could see her every day. They were third years now, and more well-respected because of it. Albus' sister had taken to school well, being sorted into Hufflepuff. After a few weeks she had stopped hanging off of Albus' shoulder and had her own group of friends. Rose no longer completely ignored Scorpius, nor was she overly hostile, but she was not what could be called friendly. Overall Scorpius decided that he liked this new improvement, and found himself wondering if finally Rose might be realising her own feelings and changing her attitude accordingly. That was until the last Hogsmeade trip of the Christmas term occurred.

A few weeks prior to the trip Scorpius had made the decision to use the trip and ask Rose on a date. Albus was the only person he told and he continually attempted to warn him what a bad idea it was right up until the moment he went to ask her. It was the week the trip was supposed to take place and they were in the Potions class. Throughout the lesson Albus kept trying to convince Scorpius not to go through with it but, as planned, as the bell rang Scorpius gathered up his things quickly and rushed after Rose. Albus had wished him luck at the last minute though Scorpius knew that his heart was not really in it. He caught up to her in the charms corridor which was mercifully deserted. He might exude confidence but some things ought to be private. Rose looked thoroughly annoyed at being waylaid but still stayed to hear him out. Scorpius took this as a good sign.

"Rose…" Scorpius began.

"Yes?" she prompted.

"You know the Hogsmeade trip this weekend?"

"Oh _that's_ what everyone has been talking about."

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit, you know."

"Perhaps but I am going to be late for Charms at this rate. Spit it out."

"Alright, I was hoping that perhaps you-" He was cut off by the fat ginger cat she owned, Anoushka, jumping into her arms. "Er- as I was saying. I was hoping that you would consent to go to Hogsmeade with me."

"With you," she clarified.

"Yes."

"On a date."

"Well, yes."

"Look Scorpius I don't want to be rude to you as you are a friend of my cousins and don't seem to be a completely horrible person but you and I are never going to happen."

"Um…" Scorpius was speechless. The waves of hurt rolled over him.

"I'm sorry to be so blunt," said Rose. "But, at any rate, you should know that I am seeing someone so even if I didn't feel that way I still would not be going with you."

"Right."

"See you later."

With a swish of her long, red hair Rose turned on her heel and walked away from him. He watched her go, rooted to the spot, willing her to turn around. As it was he couldn't help but call out to her before she entered the classroom.

"Wait, Rose." She turned back to him. "Who is it you're seeing?"

"Oh, it's Lawrence. Lawrence McLaggen."

The door to the classroom snapped shut behind her and so Scorpius found himself alone in the hallway. In all honesty he was grateful for that because it gave him the time to compose herself. Scorpius sagged a little against the wall. Finally she had made her feelings abundantly clear. Rose Weasley would never love him. He felt tears well up in his eyes and furiously wiped them away. His heart felt like it had been ripped from his chest. He felt foolish. Yet he would not let anybody see such weakness in him. Scorpius plastered a smile on his face and headed to Herbology which he was late for. After a hurried apology he went to stand in his usual place beside Al.

"So?" Albus asked.

"So what?"

"So what happened?"

"Nothing happened, Al."

"Oh… Sorry, mate."

"Yeah."

After that short conversation Albus never brought up what he must have guessed to have happened and Scorpius was extremely grateful. For the rest of the week Scorpius was his usual lively self, joking around in class and flirting with a few of the girls. The only change was that he did not go out of his way to speak to Rose. Since she had made her feelings clear he had not wanted to let her think he wouldn't let it go. He thought about asking another girl to go into Hogsmeade with him but decided against it, not wanting to seem petty and not really wanting to take anybody else anyway. Instead he and Al had decided to go in together and meet up with a few of their other friends while there.

On the day of the trip their rose early, wanting to make a full day of it. They enjoyed a full English breakfast before donning their thick coats and woollen scarves and walking down the snow-ridden dirt path to the village. When they arrived the two of them made a beeline straight for Honeydukes. After that they paid a visit to the Shrieking Shack despite the fact that it had begun to snow. They hadn't managed to fit it in on their first visit and so Albus especially was excited to see it. He explained why while they were there. Scorpius had always heard that it was named as such because it was Britain's most haunted house. However, it transpired that Albus' grandfather and his group of friends, seemingly called the Marauders, were the real culprits behind the loud noises which issued from there over the years.

When Albus had finished telling him the story Scorpius couldn't help but roar with laughter. In fact he did not stop laughing until they reached the village. It was when they stepped into the main street in the village that Scorpius saw them and his laughter seemed to choke in his throat. Rose Weasley, who looked like an angel in the snowfall, standing in front of the Three Broomsticks kissing Lawrence McLaggen. He felt Albus place a hand on his shoulder and, for a moment, Scorpius let it lie there. The very last of his hope fading away as the red-haired beauty strolled away with another, hand in hand.

~P~

Months had passed since Scorpius Malfoy had last said a word to Rose Weasley. Christmas had come and gone, the snow was melting, and the flowers were coming into spring. A few times she had greeted him when passing in halls or when she had decided to converse with Albus and each time Scorpius had merely walked away. He did not dislike Rose but his pride had been hurt and he did not wish to be humiliated further. In any case he especially did not wish to speak with someone who spent most of her time holding Lawrence McLaggen's hand, laughing at Lawrence McLaggen's jokes, and kissing Lawrence McLaggen's lips. They would be face to face on the quidditch pitch again in a few weeks' time though so Scorpius could not completely avoid her. Oh and Lawrence McLaggen would also be playing. He is in the year above and the most infuriating dimwit Scorpius had ever had the misfortune to meet. Always blundering around the castle like he owned it, showing off his muscles in the most brutish way possible, bragging about all the famous people his father knew, and even eating meals with his mouth half-open. It was disgusting and Scorpius had no clue as to what Rose saw in the boy.

"Hey, Scorp?" said Albus.

"Yeah?"

"I'm not sure if I should play in the game next week."

"What are you talking about? Why not?" Scorpius was horrified.

"Well I want to but I'm afraid that I'll mess up because I'm playing against James."

"Don't sweat it, Al. We'll beat Gryffindor hands down! You'll be great."

Albus merely shrugged in response. Scorpius wished that he knew what to say to make his best friend feel better. Instead he went back to thinking about the impending match and how nervous he himself was to be facing off against her once again.

~P~

The day of the match finally arrived and Scorpius had convinced Albus to play. They woke up to fine weather, though with the threat of rainclouds looming over the mountains. When the two of them entered the Great Hall the Gryffindor's already at breakfast began to boo them while the Slytherin's cheered. They joined the rest of the team and Scorpius tried to get Albus to eat something to no avail. His friend was looking particularly green and wore an expression that seemed to imply that he wanted the ground to swallow him whole. When it was time to go down to the pitch Scorpius himself began to feel a small knot in the base of his stomach. Nevertheless he ignored it and instead continued to attempt to build up Albus' confidence instead which seemed to be failing. In no time at all they had arrived in the changing room, pulled on their robes, and stepped out into the dewy looking sun to face the other teams. Albus' brother James shook hands with Venus, the Slytherin captain, and they all shot up into the air.

Although he hadn't spoken to Rose in months his gaze still gravitated to her occasionally. That day was one of those occasions. For some reason, when Rose was playing quidditch, something came about her. Scorpius wasn't completely sure what it was but it was like a different kind of confidence overtook her and he loved it. It was then that their eyes met that Scorpius hastily flew away. There was only one word going through his mind. _Crap._ The quaffle was thrown at him by Albus and Scorpius managed to catch it by the tips of his fingers despite not paying any attention at all to the game. _Focus god damn it!_ He weaved across the pitch, throwing the ball tactically to his fellow chasers. He caught the ball again and threw it straight through the middle hoop.

"Ten Points to Slytherin!" the commentator yelled.

Scorpius fist-pumped the air and flew off back into the game. The rest of the match went rather smoothly, Slytherin were sixty points up and Albus had scored three of those. When the score was 210 – 70 Scorpius did a few loop-the-loops. It must have looked humorous, which was its purpose, and he saw to his delight Rose doubled up with mirth nearby. A warm sensation seemed to untie the knot that had settled within his stomach and Scorpius found himself smiling back at her. If he were honest with himself there was no need at all for him to have been as rude to her as he had been. This is why, ignoring the shouts of his fellow teammates, Scorpius flew over to Rose.

"Hey, your team is winning. What are you doing?" she demanded.

"I just wanted to apologise for being so shitty. Don't worry, I don't expect anything from that just wanted to say I was wrong and yeah… that's it."

"Well thanks."

Rose beamed at him. Scorpius smiled in return and turned to re-join the game. It was then that he saw Lawrence McLaggen, who had grabbed one of the Gryffindor Beater's bats, hit a bludger with intense force directly at him. The last thing he heard was Rose's scream. He woke up a day later, laying in a bed in the Hospital Wing. Everything ached from his head to his toes and something in his right arm seemed extremely painful. He tried to sit up but found that the effort was too much and sunk back into his pillows.

"Scorpius?" A familiar voice inquired. "Madam Pomfrey! Madam Longbottom! He's awake!"

The familiar face of the blonde nurse loomed in front of him.

"How are you feeling, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Like hell." She laughed.

"Well we shall be keeping you in for another night. Let me fix your arm up as it's broken. We didn't want to do it while you were unconscious just in case something went wrong. Hold still….. There! All done!"

"Thanks," Scorpius muttered. He tried to sit up again but found the aching still a little too intense.

"Here, let me help." Albus loomed into view and began arranging his pillows so he could comfortably lean against them.

"Don't be staying too long, Mr Potter," the stern voice of Madam Pomfrey greeted him. "This boy has some healing to do."

"Of course not," said Albus.

Finally both of the matrons bustled off and left the two of them alone.

"What happened?" asked Scorpius. He knew something had but couldn't yet remember quite what.

"Well McLaggen hit a bludger straight at you."

"McLaggen? But he's not a beater is he?"

"No. He grabbed Frances' bat when he saw you talking to Rose."

"To Rose? But I- wait it's coming back to me… That bastard! I'm gonna kill him."

Scorpius attempted to get out of the bed but found himself forced back down by Albus.

"No, he's already been dealt with. The Headmistress was fuming."

"Yeah? How?" he snarled.

"Well, firstly he has been thrown off the Gryffindor Quidditch team and banned from playing for the rest of the year. And secondly he has detention every single day – including Saturdays – for the next month."

"Only a month? What a dick."

"I know mate." Albus looked uncomfortable.

"What is it?"

"Well it's just… Rose was hoping to see you. Actually I told her to come around about now not thinking that you'd be awake."

"Have they broken up then?"

"Who?"

"Rose and McLaggen."

"Err-"

"Never mind."

"Yeah I think she just wants to make sure you're okay or something."

"Fine!"

"Great, I'll go and meet her out in the hall."

"Alright."

The next few minutes felt like they dragged on and on. He sat in silence, staring up at the ceiling, as he waited for the two of them to return. Finally he noticed a figure out of the corner of his eye slip into the Hospital Wing. His eyes automatically flickered to the person approaching him and he saw Rose Weasley walking slowly towards his bed. When she reached him she didn't seem to say anything, merely stared.

"Where's Albus?" he asked.

"He's outside. I asked him to give us a moment," said Rose. Scorpius stayed silent, waiting for Rose to continue. She took a deep breath. "Look I'm really sorry for what Lawrence did. He didn't really mean to I promise. He's truly sorry about it. He'd be here himself if he weren't in detention!"

"I'm sure."

"He would! He's a really nice person once you get to know him."

"Okay, Rose."

"Why won't you believe me?"

"I just agreed with you."

"Yeah but you didn't mean it! You said it facetiously."

"Facetiously? Really?"

"Stop making fun of me!" Rose yelled. Her face had turned extremely red.

"What is all this racket?" Madam Pomfrey demanded.

"Nothing, Madam Pomfrey. We are just talking," said Scorpius.

"Hmmf."

"Look," said Rose after the Nurse's office door had snapped shut. "I'm sorry for shouting just he truly _is_ sorry."

"Yes okay! I believe you!" said Scorpius.

"Okay. Well then, how are you feeling?"

"Absolutely wonderful."

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit you know."

Scorpius grinned. "I recall saying that to you a few months ago."

"Yeah," Rose agreed, grinning back at him.

Rose placed her hand on top of Scorpius' just for a moment. He felt a tingling sensation as their skin touched and Scorpius found that he liked it. Their eyes met and Scorpius just knew that from that point on the two of them would be very good friends.


End file.
